


One moment

by SailorYue



Series: Overcome [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guitars, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Eddie used to be able to play the guitar. With Venom's help, maybe he can again.





	One moment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on random headcanons and actual fact that Tom Hardy can't move his pinky finger on his right hand.

Eddie placed the packages he had picked up from the storage unit Annie had told him about, where she kept most of his stuff when they broke up. It was mostly a box of clothes and some books, and what used to be one of his most prized possessions. A beautiful red and black dreadnought rogue acoustic guitar. He opened the case and ran a hand across the strings, reveling in the familiar hum.

WHAT IS THAT EDDIE?

Even tho Venom could just as easily pulled the answer to that from his head, he liked asking questions and talking to Eddie. Eddie appreciated it because it gave some normalcy to his situation, even tho there was nothing normal to having an alien symbiote living inside his body.

"It's a guitar, a musical instrument. Humans use it for entertainment among other things. "

CAN YOU PLAY IT?

"I used to. Not anymore." There was a touch of sadness in his tone as he pulled it out of the case and sat to check it's tunings. Sitting in storage it fell way out of tune.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

With a sigh Eddie tried explaining as best he could.

"To play the guitar, you need one hand to strum the strings down here. " He gave a light strum to the strings, the sound mellow. "And the other hand manipulates the strings up here on the neck. Depending how you press them down changes how the strums sound. " He played an Em chord to show the difference in sound. "And unfortunately, alot of chords can be more complex than that. Some require all four fingers. Which is impossible for me to do anymore."

IT IS? YOU HAVE ALL FOUR FINGERS THO EDDIE. WHY CAN YOU NOT PLAY THE GUITAR? WE ARE INTERESTED IN HEARING IT.

Eddie leaned the guitar against the couch next to him. "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed it on my hand. About five years ago I got in a wreck on my bike. It shattered my hand almost entirely. I can't move all the fingers normally anymore. "

He wiggled the fingers of the hand in question. Showing how the knuckles locked up and how his pinky finger was close to being impossible to straighten. He wiggled the fingers on his other hand, showing no issues whatsoever.

"It's just not possible, man."

WE CAN FIX THAT! MAKE YOUR HANDS MATCH!

Eddie shook his head." I'm sure you can try, but I'm not sure how well that would go. I'm sure you've noticed the pins? The bits of metal embedded in the bones?"

YES. WE NOTICED THEY WERE ONLY IN ONE HAND, BUT DID NOT REALIZE THEY DID NOT BELONG. DO YOU WANT THEM REMOVED?

The prospect of Venom removing the pins that once held his hand in place as it healed, and now only caused him discomfort in bad weather, sent a shiver down his spine. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. They've been in there so long now and I'm not sure it's even possible to extract them from the bones. It's just as well. As much as I'd love play the guitar, it's just memory now. " 

Eddie reached for the guitar to put it back in it's case. Maybe he could sell it, it was pretty useless now. That was when venom enveloped his hand completely.

WE WILL BE YOUR HAND EDDIE. WITH US YOU CAN PLAY THE GUITAR.

They wiggled the fingers, no locks or issues. The fingers moved perfectly normal, just completely black thanks to Venom's influence. Maybe it would work?

YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY, SO WE KNOW HOW TO PLAY. YOU'RE MEMORIES ARE CLEAR EDDIE.

Eddie figured it was worth a shot. He picked up the guitar, putting it in his lap. He ran thru some scales and Venom got every one correct. Better than correct, they were done perfect. "Alright. That is actually pretty cool."

WHAT SONG SHALL WE PLAY EDDIE?

Eddie thought a moment before deciding to play one of his favorites. "Alright, I guess just follow my lead."

Together they played Metallica's The One. It was a song that was simple enough, and one he held close to his heart. He played it for Anne when they started dating. So it was one he had memorized to the T. As they played on, Eddie soon lost concentration, and Venom was not able to continue since Eddie stopped strumming.

EDDIE? WHY ARE WE CRYING? WHY DOES THIS MAKE YOU SAD?

Eddie chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes to stop the tears. "I'm not sad bud. I'm incredibly happy. I was so heartbroken after the accident when my hand was healed. The guitar was something I did to clear my head. It was a part of me that died in that wreck. And you ... You just gave it back to me. "

He held the Venom-coated hand with the other. "This is definitely one of the best gifts you've ever given me V. I don't even know how to thank you."

The Venom hand wrapped it's fingers around his and they just held hands for the moment.

YOUR HAPPINESS IS OUR HAPPINESS EDDIE. 

Eddie brought the hand up and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "Thanks. This means the world to me. To us."

CAN WE PLAY MORE OF THE GUITAR? WE FIND THE VIBRATIONS VERY SOOTHING AND ENJOYABLE.

Eddie chuckled. "Sure, any requests?"


End file.
